


Do you take Q?

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Brian Quinn-Fandom, Impractical Jokers, Q-Fandom, the tenderloins
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Indecision, Love, Marriage, Orgasm, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of Brian and Emily.</p><p>This takes place at the end of 'All I Need is Q' between the final chapter and the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend Claire to make up for the shock I gave you this evening.
> 
> Love you!! (See I keep my promises!)
> 
> LitChick88 xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion brings forth a couple of doubts for our favourite couple.

The Quinn household was quiet, the two human occupants curled up together on the sofa and the three non-human ones curled up together on the rug in front of the fire. Brian ran his hand down Emily’s back and grinned as she shivered at the touch.  
“I was serious you know.” Brian admitted, as he looked down at Emily’s head and pressed a kiss to her dirty blonde hair, enjoying the feel of her sprawled across his chest.  
“Serious about what babe?” She asked and Brian squeezes her gently, causing her to move herself from his chest, balancing herself on him as she stared up into his chocolate orbs.  
“I want to marry you before the week is through.” Brian explained and Emily grinned, her eyes widening in surprise.  
“Seriously? I thought that was just a heat of the moment thing.” Brian vehemently shook his head and Emily felt tears spring to her eyes.  
“Oh wow. Okay let’s do it. If you're one hundred percent sure then I’ll grab my iPad and we can register for a license online- there's a twenty-four hour waiting period and then we can go down to City Hall on Friday and get married.” Emily smiled, her eyes watching Brian’s, looking for any sign that he was having doubts about marrying her.  
“Go grab it. If we fill it in now we can head to the Clerks office in the morning and finish the application before we go look for rings.” Brian planned, his eyes following Emily’s every move as she wandered around their living room in just one of his extra large t shirts, having slid it on after her shower.  
Brian sat on the sofa, his back against the armrest and his legs spread wide as Emily sat between his knees, her back pressed against Brian’s chest and his chin resting on her shoulder as she balanced her iPad on her lap- the pair of them going through the online registration together.  
“Bri do you want to fill this section in yourself?” Emily asked, looking at all of the questions but he only shrugged and wrapped both arms around her waist.  
“You probably know the answers to all of those questions honey. Go ahead.” Emily nodded and began to fill in such questions as date of birth, current place of residence and job title.  
“Have you ever been married before?” Emily read out the question however immediately stilled when Brian nodded.  
“Yep.”  
“What the fuck?” Emily stated, her brows furrowing however she squealed when Brian dug his fingers into her ribs, tickling her mercilessly for a full minute.  
“No you dope! Of course I haven't. Spent my life waiting for you to come along.”  
“You soppy sod!” Emily chuckled but turned her head to press a soft kiss to his lips from his position over her shoulder.  
“Right, me now.” She stated having pressed ‘Next’ on the application and having Brian’s details approved. They worked through Emily’s details with no problem however there was a question at the bottom which made them both think hard for a moment.  
‘Are you wishing to submit an application with the intent on changing your surname to that of your spouse?’ Emily read the question aloud and clicked on the option box, bringing up ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Emily highlighted ‘yes’ and was about to carry on when Brian stayed her hand.  
“Woah hang on a minute. Don't we need to talk about that?” Emily frowned and turned her head, moving to the side so that she could get a good look at him and noticed that his eyes were wide with surprise.  
“What’s there to talk about?” Emily asks, confused at his reticence for her to take his surname.  
“You don't have to take my name- I’m fine if you want to keep your own name.” He stated, seemingly a little panicked about the possible change in circumstances.  
“I would like to take your name if we get married, I’d like us all the have the same surname when we have children.”  
“Children?” He gasped and Emily couldn't take his behaviour anymore so placed her iPad on the sofa cushion in front of her and moved herself from her position between Brian’s legs, sitting on the cushion in front of him and facing him, her legs crossed Indian style and her iPad now resting on her legs.  
“Right so you don't want me to have your surname and you're shocked at the idea of kids. Are we doing the right thing here?” Emily states, bringing her thumb nail to her mouth and chewing on it, a little ball of nerves taking root at the pit of her stomach.  
“I want you as my wife.” Brian states emphatically, his chocolate orbs locking with Emily’s stormy grey ones, his expression open and honest.  
“But do you just want me? Or do you want a proper marriage and a family?”  
“I don't think I’ll be a very good father Em, I mean come on. My depression is bad enough for you to handle, how would a child understand why their daddy can't come play with them because he can't get out of bed?”  
“Brian I’m sure you would be a wonderful father and any child of ours would be lucky to have you and I’d be honoured to be the mother of as many children as you wanted Brian.” Emily watched as Brian’s eyes teared up slightly as he looked at her and she couldn't resist leaning forward to press her lips to his, enjoying the long chaste kiss.  
“And I’m taking your name too.” She stated, grinning at her fiancé and enjoying the look of pride he now wore on his face.  
“Baby you can have my name and anything else you want; if you want a house filled with children then I’ll do my best to make it happen.” He stated, not quite believing that he ever been as lucky as to find Emily; to him she was absolutely perfect and he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her as happy as she made him.

With their marriage license now in an envelope in Brian’s coat pocket, the pair headed out of the City Clerk’s office intent on purchasing rings. The pair headed to the jeweller on Staten Island and were about to walk in when Brian suddenly pulled her away from the door, an uncertain look on his face.  
“What's wrong?” Emily asked, noticing suddenly how uncomfortable he looked.  
“You deserve more than just some jewellers at the edge of town” Emily’s heart swelled at his sentiment but she knew that she wanted to keep things simple and non-flashy.  
“Brian this is perfect for me- I'm marrying you because I love you wholeheartedly, not because I want an expensive wedding ring.  
“I know but…”  
“No buts.” She replied, “A simple band, maybe a little patterning on it, is perfect for me. That okay?” Brian nodded and then followed Emily into the shop, speechless at how perfect his wife-to-be was.  
Emily felt overwhelmed at the trays and trays of gold rings before her and turned to Brian for help as he had actually done this part before many years ago.  
“How do we do this?” She asked and Brian shrugged, a smirk gracing his lips.  
“How about you pick my ring and I’ll pick yours. That way it will be a surprise when we slide them onto each other's hands?” He suggested and Emily thought that it was the most romantic idea she had heard.  
“Okay then. Remember nothing massively flashy.” Emily reminded him and he smiled however no sooner had she turned away to study the trays of rings Brian moved behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist, his face coming to rest over her shoulder.  
“Gold or silver?” He murmured into her ear and delighted in the shiver than ran through her body.  
“I was thinking silver, do you have any objections to a silver wedding ring?”  
“None at all.” He admitted and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before moving away to find the love of his life a wedding ring.  
Emily watched Brian from the other side of the store and smiled as he looked seriously deep in thought. She didn't think she had found him this deep in thought over anything.  
“Excuse me- could I have a closer look at that one there?” Emily asked the sales woman who was hovering in front of her on the other side of the counter. She believed she had spotted the perfect ring for her soon to be husband but she wanted to be sure; the ring was a wide silver band with a thin rope design running through the middle of the ring. The inside was wide and smooth and Emily knew that she wanted to have something engraved on the inside to remind Brian that she would love him forever.  
“Would it be possible to engrave something into the inside of this?” Emily asked the sales woman and felt her heart lift when the woman smiled encouragingly.  
“We certainly can- if you would like to write down on here exactly what you want we can have it done for you within a couple of hours.”  
“Oh that’s perfect because we plan on getting married tomorrow.”  
“Oh wow congratulations. Is he the lucky fella?” The woman asked and Emily couldn't help but grin as they both looked in the direction of Brian, who seemed to be studying a small collection of rings, aided by another saleswoman.  
“Yeah he is.” Emily beamed and the woman smiled.  
“Honey you've got yourself a keeper there, every time you're not looking he is looking at you.” Her heart swelled in her chest as she wrote down the inscription and handed both the chosen ring and the paper over to the woman before handing over her credit card to pay for the ring- knowing that Brian would object- however she wanted this to be solely from her to him.  
Across the store Brian was in a bit of a dilemma, he had three rings that he thought would be perfect for Emily however he couldn't chose between them: one was a simple silver band with an engraved edge, the second was a silver band with a thin gold strip running through the middle and the third was a flat silver band with a thin rope design running through the middle; so far the rope design was his favourite because he always referred to Emily as the glue that held him together and he thought the rope was the perfect metaphor for keeping him intact.  
“Can I have this one please- also would it be possible to have an inscription placed inside?” The sales woman nodded at Brian and he grinned, knowing exactly what he wanted to put inside to convey his feelings for his wife-to-be. He handed over his card and smiled at the woman.  
“Can you also pay for my fiancées purchase as well please?” Brian asked but frowned when the woman shook her head.  
“I’m sorry sir but the lady over there has already paid for her purchase.” Brian turned to where Emily was stood and then headed over, observing her for a minute as she browsed a beautiful collection of silver watches.  
“Why did you pay?” He asked, wondering why she used her own money to buy him a wedding ring.  
“Because I wanted it to be something that I bought myself and can then give to you.” He nodded in understanding and stepped closer, pressing a very light chaste kiss to her lips.  
Exiting the shop, with the promise of heading back a couple of hours later to pick up the rings, Brian and Emily began to walk along the block, enjoying the mild weather when Emily turned to Brian, a puzzled look on her face.  
“What you twisting at?” He chuckled, laughing at the expression on her face.  
“What are we gonna wear tomorrow?” Emily asked, her expression thoughtful.  
“I was just gonna throw on a suit.” Brian admitted, not really giving his wedding attire much thought.  
“Well I’m thinking that I’m only getting married once so do we really want to spend our wedding day in clothes that make us uncomfortable?” Brian smiled at Emily and backed her up against the side of a building, needing to get out of the stream of people that were walking down the pavement.  
“So what do you want me to wear? I thought you’d want to have as close to a proper wedding as possible?” He admitted, scratching his bearded chin as he looked deep into Emily’s eyes.  
“I don't care what we wear, so long as you think I look pretty and then I get to make you my husband.” Emily revealed and Brian gave her a soft smile.  
“I always think you look pretty. If I could make a suggestion…would you wear that purple halter neck dress that you wore the night I proposed?” Emily smiled at the memory of the night Brian proposed and she still had the dress in the wardrobe.  
“Of everything I own, that's the dress you want to see me in on our wedding day?” Brian nodded shyly as he slid a hand across her hip under her jacket, relishing in the contact.  
“The evening you wore that dress and accepted my proposal was one of the happiest nights of my life and I want to continue our happy lives in the same vein.” Brian admitted and tears filled Emily’s eyes, their impending nuptials clearly affecting Brian’s affectionate gene.  
“Then I want you to wear exactly what you wore the night you proposed, if we’re going for a theme then I want us to do it together.” Brian nodded and then leant forward, pressing his lips to Emily’s in a long chaste kiss, cementing their plan for their wedding day. 

Waking up Emily rolled over and stretched out her arm only to frown when her hand didn't encounter the warm bare flesh of her husband-to-be but instead brushed across the cool cotton of the bed sheet. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, the room semi light due to the sunlight attempting to filter through the thick bedroom curtains but she noticed that there seemed to be no sign of Brian. The upper part of the house seemed silent and Emily couldn't help but frown, her heart beginning to thud slightly at the fact that today was supposed to be her wedding day and her intended husband was suddenly not around.  
Climbing out of bed Emily grabbed Brian’s t shirt from the top of the washing hamper and shrugged it over her bare body before exiting the bedroom, her ears listening out for any noise in the house however everything seemed silent, even the cats were being deathly quiet. After checking the bathroom and his office area she had decided that he must be on the lower level of the house so headed down the wooden staircase, her bare feet slapping the wood slightly with every step.  
Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Emily couldn't help but chuckle at the feel of soft fur against her bare legs as Chessie Cat wound itself around her feet.  
“Hey baby…where’s daddy?” Emily asked but tutted when the cat gave her a look of disdain before heading off towards the kitchen. She decided to follow and throw on the kettle, hoping that maybe a cup of coffee would help her think a little clearer and settle the nerves currently taking over her stomach. Upon looking out of the kitchen window Emily smiled as she watched the sun begin to rise, making the sky look a beautiful orange and red colour, the perfect sunrise to what Emily had hoped would be a perfect day.  
With the kettle boiled and a cup of tea now in hand Emily sat herself at the kitchen island and grabbed her phone from the counter where it had been on charge overnight only to see Brian’s phone sitting next to hers. ‘It’s not like Brian to leave his phone.’ Emily thought as she took a sip of the hot liquid, immediately recoiling as the boiling tea scalded her tongue, making her sigh. Leaning back in the chair Emily looked down the hallway and noticed that Brian’s light grey hoodie was missing from the bannister rail- where it had been the previous evening- and looking at the table by the door she noticed that Brian’s running shoes and his car keys were gone. As if she wasn't nervous enough at the fact that today she was supposed to be marrying the man that she had devoted nearly five years of her life to but now he had seemingly disappeared before she had woken up, no note or message or anything to let her know where he was.  
An hour later and Brian still wasn't home and Emily was now feeling very emotional; no note or word for over an hour and everyone she had messaged hadn't seen him.  
“Well Benjamin Cat, clearly your daddy doesn't want to marry me.” Emily murmured as she cuddled up to the fluffy cat from her already curled up position on the sofa. Tears sprung into her eyes at the thought that Brian had left her in the middle of the morning, before she had even awoke, on the day that they had planned to get married and fat tears dropped into the black fur of the cat.


	2. Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a good explanation and our favourite couple reaffirm their love the best way they know how.

A car engine outside the living room window made Emily look up from the cat’s fur and she recognised the noise, her heart thumping wildly in her chest at the anticipation that it was Brian that had pulled up outside; when the front door opened and then closed quietly Emily couldn't help but sob softly and this was the look that Brian was greeted with as he stood in the doorway of the living room.  
“Oh God, what's happened?” Brian asked, his eyes wide in shock at the sight of his bride-to-be sat curled on the sofa wearing nothing but his t shirt wth tears streaming down her face.  
“You've left me!” Emily sniffled and Brian could only stare wide eyed before dropping the brown paper bag he was holding and quickly moving to the sofa, gathering Emily up into his arms and pressing her tight to his chest, burying his face in her neck and pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin there.  
“I'm sorry baby, I thought I'd head out early to get things done so we could spend the rest of the day preparing for our wedding.” He pulled back from Emily and stared deeply into her eyes using both thumbs to brush the tears from her long dark lashes before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
“Emily I’m pledging the rest of my life to you today…I’m really not going anywhere, ever.” Emily smiled at his promise and pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling back and staring deeply into his chocolate orbs.  
“I love you Brian.”  
“I love you too.” He replied and it was only then that she took a good look at him and frowned, her brows wrinkling in confusion.  
“You look different.” Emily stated and Brian chuckled.  
“I went for a hair cut and had my beard trimmed right down- I wanted to look worthy of marrying you.” Emily tutted but once again felt her eyes fill with tears and she blushed as she wiped them away.  
“I’m sorry, I think I'm having an emotional overload.” Brian laughed and the deep sound brought a shiver to Emily’s body; she couldn't actually believe that today she would pledge to spend the rest of her life with this beautiful creature in front of her.  
“Don't worry, I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest at any given moment so I'll excuse you a few tears.” The pair smiled shyly at each other before Emily ran her hand through Brian’s hair, enjoying the feel of the shorter locks before moving onto his beard and revelling in the smooth feel of the hair, noticing how much thinner his face looked now his beard was shaped.  
“I’m sorry I didn't leave a note, I didn't think I would be out long enough for you to be awake without me……oh I also took the liberty of getting you something for today…I err…I hope you don't mind.” Brian leapt from the sofa and headed back to the living room door before picking up his discarded brown bag before heading back to Emily, handing the bag over.  
Opening the bag Emily peered inside and then looked up in surprise, her eyes travelling between Brian and the contents of the bag for a few moments until she sniffed wetly and Brian laughed.  
“They're not worth crying over.”  
“Brian they're beautiful. How did you…”  
“I ordered them yesterday once you'd agreed to wear the purple dress. Every bride deserves a matching bouquet right?” He asked and Emily nodded before putting the bag to the side and then leaping onto Brian, a soft ‘oof’ filling the quiet room until it was replaced by the sound of giggling as Brian was pushed onto his back on the sofa, Emily now straddling his waist and laying the length of his chest.  
“You dope!” He chuckled and Emily giggled before she pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s lips- the kiss very quickly turning passionate as Emily tried to erase her earlier thoughts of Brian abandoning her. She sat herself up and smiled as she looked down at her husband-to-be before winking and then gyrating her hips, causing Brian’s hands to fly to her hips, hoping to control her movements to provide more stimulation.  
“Just practising my wifely duties.” Emily laughed and Brian felt like his breath had been stolen as he watched the love of his life tease him so- in a few hours he was laying claim to the most beautiful woman he knew and the thought that he could spend the rest of his life being with her made him feel a little light headed.  
“You are fucking amazing!” He stated, watching as she moved herself in such a way above him that he couldn't help but groan and grow hard instantly.  
“Look what you do to me!” He murmured and moved his hands to slide the long t shirt up over her hips and hold it there, letting out a strangled moan when he saw that she was totally bare and he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him; her soft bare skin rubbing against the material of his shorts, teasing the hard flesh beneath.  
Emily stopped gyrating for a movement and rested up on her knees, smiling sweetly at Brian before she looked down at his crotch, her teeth capturing her bottom lip and nibbling lightly as she looked at the lump she had caused. With a slight nod of her head she gestured to Brian to remove his shorts but he smirked and shook his head, moving his hands and placing them behind his head, his chocolate orbs shining with mirth. Emily rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a laugh as she tutted before grasping the bottom of the overly large t shirt and pulling it over her head, delighting in the wide eyed, slack jawed look Brian was now giving her. She then reached between her thighs and grasped the waistband of Brian's shorts before pulling them down, his hot, heavy erection resting against his stomach once free from its cloth prison. Locking eyes with her soon to be husband Emily shuffled back up his body and settled herself over his hips, ensuring to trap his erection between her now wet lips, deliberately sliding him through her wetness and whimpering when the large head of his cock nudged the underside of her clit, sparks of white hot pleasure zinging through her body.  
“So…g..good.” Brian stuttered and Emily watched as his eyes close as he tilts his head further into the sofa cushions, the cords in his neck starting to strain as he tried to compose himself. Emily started to very slowly slide him between her lips, so slowly that she had to brace one hand on his sternum just to keep her balance, her fingers bunching up the t shirt under her hand- his mouth slackens as she shifted her hips, allowing the wide head of his erection to brush over her soaking entrance, the movement not enough to allow him to slide into her depths just yet and he groaned loudly, the sound vibrating through his chest and up her arm, making her tingle.  
“Fuck baby! You feel so good.” He gasps and his hands move to grasp her hips, once again, but Emily shakes her head, a fire in her eyes as she took control of the situation, making Brian pout, she knew that the slow torturous pace was driving him crazy.  
Brian felt like he would explode at the tortuous friction Emily was setting and knew he needed to pick up the pace before he embarrassed himself like a teenager on a first date so he sat up, delighting in the filthy groan Emily made as his hot mouth captures a nipple, his tongue immediately coming to torture the hard bud before bringing a hand to her hip and cupping the other breast, his long fingers capturing a nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, knowing the fastest way to make Emily melt. A bolt of pure lust zapped through Emily as she felt herself gush, causing Brian to release her nipple with a pop!  
“God I need you so much!” Emily groaned and Brian grinned before laying himself back down on the sofa cushion and grasping Emily’s hips, guiding her dripping core until the head of his throbbing erection was lodged at her entrance, the pair smiling softly at each other and then sighing in pleasure when Emily began to slide onto him, the pair delighting in, once again, becoming one.  
“This is honestly the best feeling in the world. If I had the choice I would never leave your body.” Brian murmured as he watched himself sink into Emily’s body, enjoying the feel of her warm channel encasing him.  
The slow grind of Emily’s hips brought her clit in contact with the base of Brian’s cock and a jolt of pleasure rocks through her on every rotation; the pace was slow enough for the pleasure to build slowly until they both felt like they couldn't take it anymore. Brian felt his balls draw up in pleasure and it felt like his entire being seemed to be focused on where he was joined with Emily.  
“Bri I need to come.” Emily panted and Brian grinned, the smile that made her weak no matter where she was or what she was doing.  
“Then fuck me wife!” He grunted and Emily gasped before setting to work, her hips suddenly taking on a life of their own as she seated herself more firmly on Brian’s lap and leant back, her hands gripping Brian’s thighs, her breasts pushed out; she found that she couldn't hold back and let out a very unfeminine grunt when Brian’s thumb pressed against her hard nub. She began to slide herself up and down Brian’s hard cock, delighting in the faster pace and the pair knew that it wouldn't take much to have Emily crashing over the edge. A hot coil of arousal curled its way through her lower belly before zinging straight to her core; the feel of Brian so hot and hard, filling her up so deliciously and his thumb driving her to the edge of distraction- suddenly Emily felt herself begin to quiver and tighten around Brian.  
“I'm….g..gonna…” Emily didn't manage the full sentence as her body tips over and the force of her orgasm renders her motionless for nearly a minute as she gasped and shuddered and quivered; the only thing seeming to keep her on this plane was the feel of Brian’s hand gripping her hip.  
Coming back to earth Emily looked down at her delicious fiancé and noticed the strain on his face.  
“Baby.” She murmured but could do nothing except smile and gaze down at her husband-to-be adoringly, however she moaned weakly when Brian shifted and brushed against her over sensitive clit.  
“I’m so close Em...God I fucking love you.” He moaned and Emily managed to lean forward, however Brian had other ideas and, both quickly and skilfully, managed to flip them over until Emily was sprawled out on the sofa and Brian was above her, the pair still connected.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Brian promised before moving further over Emily, lodging himself deeper inside her and delighting in the throaty moan she gave however the moan changed to a grunt as he began a rapid pace that saw him pound himself into Emily repeatedly, her thighs spread wide around his hips as her body absorbed the pleasure and his forceful thrust. Her eyes were flashing hotly and Brian found he couldn't resist her eyes and leant down, taking immediate possession of Emily’s mouth and thrusting his tongue into the warm wet cavern.  
Very quickly the thrusts of his tongue matched the thrusts of his cock and Emily suddenly found herself imagining how she looked right now, Brian totally possessing her body; her own body damp with sweat and loose limbed as she gave herself over to Brian’s all consuming passion.  
“Nnnnnn…..mmmmmine!” The sound seemed to be torn from his throat and Emily found herself pressed solidly against his damp t shirt, his hot breath filling her lungs as he panted and growled through his orgasm, leaving Emily no option but to hold him as he shuddered and spasmed through the last of his climax.  
“You're mine!” He murmured a moment later as he pressed his lips to Emily’s once more, however this peck was affectionate and lighthearted, the total opposite to the worlds he had just growled.  
“Always.” Emily found herself replying, her hand moving to card through his now damp hair; the words spoken in the heat of passion seeming to settle deeply within them, calming their nerves for what lay ahead for the pair of them- this new chapter that they were about to begin…together.


	3. The big day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Emily finally tie the knot.

Brian was sitting on the end of the bed wearing only his trousers and shoes, his shirt and jacket hanging on the wardrobe as he waited for Emily in the bathroom. Pulling out his phone he dialled Sal’s number and waited for his best friend to pick up.  
“Hey Q, what's up dude?”  
“Hey Sal, I’ve got a favour to ask buddy.” Brian asked and smiled at the wariness in Sal’s voice as he agreed to listen to the favour.  
“What’s up?”  
“Well what you doing in an hour?” Brian asked.  
“Nothing dude, just chilling for the day.”  
“Fancy sticking a suit on and coming to be my witness?” Sal squawked down the phone to his best friend.  
“What you need a witness for? What you done?” Brian laughed and scratched his beard as he prepared his answer.  
“Well it's not what I've done, it's what I'm going to do. I’m heading to City Hall and marrying Emily.”  
“What the fuck? Seriously dude? YOUR’E getting married?”  
Emily exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of pale green lace knickers and a matching bra, her hair and light make up perfect and Brian lost his train of thought.  
“Q! Q! You still there dude?”  
“Sorry Bro, yeah am here. City hall at noon. Be there!” Brian grinned before ending the call and turning his attention to his fiancee.  
“That was Sal, he’s gonna meet us at City Hall at noon and be a witness. Do you want to call Jess?” Emily nodded and grabbed her phone before moving to sit beside Brian on the bed however he had other ideas and placed his hands on her hips before bringing her to sit on his lap.

Entering City Hall, Brian held Emily’s hand gently and smiled softly at her as they waited for Sal and Jess to arrive; Brian kept checking his inside pocket, ensuring that he had both the marriage license and both ring boxes and he had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing his wedding ring for the first time.  
“Hey baby girl! You finally making an honest man out of Quinn?” Both Emily and Brian turned to see both Sal and Jess stood behind them, the pair of them looking exceptionally dressed. Emily and Brian grinned at the immaculate pair and brought them both into a hug, glad that they had their closest friends there to calm their nerves.  
“Right let’s get you two married.” Jess grinned and the four of them headed to the woman who was sitting behind the desk and began the process- needing to wait in the reception area until they were called. Emily and Brian sat together, her hand clasped tightly in his- the pair of them trying to hide both their excitement and their nerves at what they were about to embark on.  
After only half an hour All four members of ‘the Quinn wedding’ looked up in surprise when they were called, genuinely expecting to be waiting for a couple of hours. A very stern looking Asian woman was stood just to the left of them, a clipboard in her hand as she addressed Brian.  
“Mr Quinn?” Brian nodded and stood up, smoothing down his suit as he moved towards the stern looking woman.  
“My name is Marie, I will be assisting in your wedding this afternoon. Do we have Emily Foxton present?” Brian nodded and gestured for Emily to stand and join him, the pair of them standing together in front of Marie, a look of nervous anticipation on their faces.  
“According to the State of New York you are required to have two witnesses to be present at your union…”  
“That’ll be us two.” Sal prompted, standing up and holding out a hand for Jess before the pair walked over and joined the small party, all four of them quietly excited for what was about to happen.  
“Excellent.” Explained Marie, a small smile gracing her, up until now, blank expression. “Right, if you would like to follow me we shall see about getting you both married.” The two Jokers and their partners followed Marie out of the reception area and along a sparsely furnished corridor before they turned into a bright and airy room, a number of benches available and a podium at the front.  
“If you would like to stand at the alter…. Witnesses please take a seat and the minister will be in momentarily.” The four people smiled at Marie before she exited the room, leaving a very anxious bride and groom to be staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
“Last chance to back out.” Emily smiled, her stormy grey orbs taking note of just how anxious Brian’s chocolate orbs seemed to be.  
“Not in a million years…Mine!” He stated, murmuring the last word to Emily before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist, their lower halves pressed together as they continued to watch each other.  
“None of that until after the wedding you two!” Jess interrupted, breaking the tension in the room however it quickly rejoined the party as the door behind the alter opened and a rather cheery looking older gentleman entered the room and beamed a very toothy grin to the four occupants in the room.  
“Welcome… A very happy welcome to you all. Brian and Emily?” He asked and the loved up couple smiled.  
“My name is Norman, I’ll be conducting your marriage ceremony today.” Norman looked down at his alter and appeared to be studying their marriage license before he smiled at the couple.  
“Right then shall we begin?”

“I call upon- these persons here present- to witness that I, Brian Michael Quinn, do take you, Emily Foxton, to be my lawful wedded wife.” Brian smiled as he finished off his vow and almost chuckled when he heard a very loud sniff which sounded suspiciously like Sal.  
“I call upon- these persons here present- to witness that I, Emily Foxton, do take you, Brian Michael Quinn, to be my lawfully wedded husband.” Emily smiled widely at Brian, both of their eyes wet as the enormity of what they were currently doing settled inside them, they found that they couldn't be happier to be declaring their love for each other in this way.  
Norman smiled down at the pair and found himself immensely pleased at the looks of love they were sharing.  
“Now we shall exchange rings… The exchanging of rings is a traditional way of sealing the contract that you have both just made. Emily if you would like to go first?” Norman then smiled to Emily who in turn smiled at Jess as she walked forward and placed the dark blue velvet ring box into her hand and Emily swallowed a small ball of nerves, hoping that Brian would be pleased with her choice of ring and inscription.  
Emily took the ring out of the box and held it between her fingers as Brian held out his left hand, enjoying the spark of electricity that ran through his palm when Emily’s hand grasped his lightly.  
“Brian I give you this ring as a symbol of our love- all that I am I give to you- all that I have I share with you. I promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as we both shall live.” She slowly slid the wide silver band on Brian’s hand and as it reached the top of his finger a tiny tear splashed down onto the metal, making Emily blush but making Brian’s heart swell in his chest at the emotion running through his wife. He used his thumbs to brush away the tears before turning to Sal and smiling, wanting to place his own ring on Emily’s finger.  
“Now you Brian.” Norman prompted and the bearded Joker smiled.  
“Emily I give you this ring as a symbol of our love- all that I am I give to you- all that I have I share with you. I promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as we both shall live.” He slid the silver band onto her fingers and once it was seated in place he brought up her hand and pressed his lips to the cool metal, ensuring that Emily knew that she was it, for him- she was now his everything.  
“It gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife…. Brian you may kiss your bride.” The Joker needed no extra prompting and swiftly pulled Emily to him, his large hands cupping her cheeks as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, the taste of her salty tears tingling his tongue.  
“I love you.” Brian murmured against her lips before pulling apart and turning to face Sal and Jess, who both had tears in their eyes.  
“I present to you, Mr and Mrs Brian Quinn.” Sal and Jess both pulled pout their phones and proceeded to take a series of pictures, wanting to capture their best friend’s special day.


	4. Wedding reception (in a fashion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Emily discuss a few things and the gang celebrate the wedding of their best friends.

The happy couple, Brian and Emily, Sal and Jess had ended up in Sal’s bar- the couple deciding to celebrate their nuptials quietly until they had the chance to inform Brian’s parents, the fact that they had done this so quickly meant that he hadn't even considered informing them- this was where Emily was given the easy route, both of her parents were deceased and she had no siblings meaning that she didn't have anyone to inform.  
Sitting snuggled on the sofa, Brian and Emily now had a proper chance to inspect their surprise wedding rings, the whirlwind of their ceremony and the emotion it had brought forth hadn't allowed them to inspect them yet. Emily gently gasped Brian’s left hand in her own and placed her left hand next to his and the gasp of shock made Brian almost spill his beer.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Brian we have matching rings.” She spluttered, not quite believing that they had chosen their rings independently yet still managed to buy the male and female version of the same ring. Brian followed Emily’s gaze and couldn't help but stare at the identical rings adorning their fingers.  
“What made you choose this ring?” Brian asked, curious as to the reasons behind her choice. Emily half turned in her seat so that she was facing Brian, bringing his left hand up to her lips so that she could press a kiss to the now warm metal on his hand.  
“To me this ring is you. I chose the wide band because you're dependable and you've always been there for me, you're like my protector and the rope design was symbolic for me. To me it represented strength and togetherness, being bound together through thick and thin.”  
“That’s beautiful Em, you really put a lot of thought into that.”  
“I had the inside inscribed too…I put a message in there that is only ever meant for your eyes.” She explained and Brian smiled softly, thinking of the inscription he had placed inside her ring and the reasons he had chosen that ring.  
“Would you mind if read the inscription when I was alone?” Emily shook her head and smiled softly, immediately understanding Brian’s reasons for wanting to be alone when he read her words.  
“What made you choose this ring for me?” She asked, changing the subject for fear of totally overwhelming Brian's emotions.  
“You are the glue that keeps me together, you keep me strong and you're the reason I make it through the day. For me the sun rises and sets with you. The rope design was the closest symbol I could get to togetherness also and I thought it would be perfect. I guess it turns out we’re more in tune with each other than we thought we were.” The couple leaned over and kissed softly, enjoying the feel of expressing their love for each other so openly.  
“I had your ring inscribed too.” He murmured and Emily nodded but informed him that she would like to also read it alone to allow his choice of words to sink in before they discussed it.  
“So tomorrow are we travelling to your parents?” Emily asked after a few minutes of quiet reflection, the pair of them both lost in their own thoughts as they marvelled at finally being legally together.  
“Do you mind? We don't have to stay over if you don't want to.” She ran her fingers through his shorter hair before trailing her hand down to his beard, enjoying the fact that Brian leant into her touch.  
“I honestly don't mind sweetie, it will be nice to have a catch up with your mum. Plus it’s the summer break so I have no plans.” Brian smiled and then leant closer to his new wife.  
“Have you had any thoughts on a honeymoon?” Emily lowered her brows in thought but then shook her head.  
“A couple of days in bed with my new husband is good enough for me.”  
“How about a couple of days on a beach with your new husband?” Emily stared at her husband, eyes wide with surprise as she tried to process the information.  
“What….where……how?” She stuttered and Brian couldn't help but laugh, the force of his laughter slightly shaking the pair of them as they sat snuggled on the sofa.  
“I was looking online yesterday and I booked a hotel on the beach front in Miami. The plan is to drive down from my parents house Sunday morning if that's ok?” Tears sprang to Emily’s eyes as she gazed into the chocolate orbs of her husband, not quite believing how lucky she had been in finding Brian and now having him legally bind himself to her.  
“You are perfect!” She murmured, her chest tight with emotion- made even more so by the enormous teeth revealing grin that he was giving her, his eyes crinkling at the side and his cheeks slightly pink- a combination of the alcohol and the momentous occasion. 

The day turned into evening and Brian and Emily were still at Sal’s bar, now joined by Joe and Bessy and Murray, the seven of them having moved to an area near the window, the table laden with food and drink as the tight knit group celebrated the marriage of their closest friends. Tapping his fork against the side of his beer bottle Brian stood up amid the small cheers of the rest of the table, his gait a little unsteady due to the amount of alcohol, food and emotion of the day.  
“Right shut up I want to say something whilst I've got the nerve.” Brian stated, looking around the table and chuckling as all of the people immediately quietened, turning their curious gazes to Brian.  
“I just want to quickly say thank you to a few people. First I want to say thank you to you all for being here and helping celebrate our special day- you all mean the world to us. Secondly I want to thank Sal and Jess for being our witnesses, I’m sorry that we couldn't have more than two because I would have liked you all to have been there.” There was a murmur of acceptance around the table before everyone quickly quietened again when they realised that Brian wasn't finished.  
“Finally I want to thank Emily for agreeing to marry me and making me the happiest man in the world. The day I met you did something to my shrivelled up heart and from that moment it belonged to you… And it will always belong to you. So guys I'd like you to raise your glasses in a toast…To Emily, the most amazing woman I have ever met.” There was a chorus of ‘To Emily’ that reverberated through the bar before Brian sat down, chuckling softly at Emily as he watched a tear slowly slide from each eye and trail down her pink cheeks.  
“Baby…” He murmured, bringing his head close to hers, moaning softly into her mouth when she pressed her lips to his, her hand coming to rest on his chest directly over his heart.  
“I will always belong to you too.” She murmured and the pair shared a moment, as they gazed into each other's eyes, where no one else mattered and everything slipped away except the two of them.

Curled up in bed that evening, their naked bodies pressed tightly together as they snuggled under the duvet.  
“What a day.” Brian murmured, dropping a soft kiss onto Emily’s bare shoulder as she lay, her back pressed tightly to his front and his arms holding her close.  
“This has been one of the best days of my life.” Emily admitted and Brian hummed in agreement, pressing his lips against her bare skin once more, delighting in the scent of her warm skin.  
“Mine too.” Brian admitted, “This is just the first day of the rest of our lives baby. I’m gonna do everything I can to make you as happy as I possibly can.” He murmured and Emily smiled, knowing that the combination of alcohol, good food, a highly emotional day and the comfort of being cuddled up together was sending her new husband to sleep.  
“Let’s get some sleep sweetie, we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow.” She whispered in the dark of the room however rolled her eyes comically when she heard Brian snoring softly into her ear, his puffs of breath ruffling the hair over her ear and tickling her skin. Pressing her lips to the skin of his bicep Emily smiled once more into the dark room before closing her eyes, relishing in the sensation of spending the first night of the rest of her life in the arms of her new husband and feeling her stomach flip at the thought that she would wake up every morning as Mrs Emily Quinn.


	5. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite couple discover the inscriptions inside their wedding rings.

Waking up Emily yawned and stretched, however mid-stretch she glanced up at her hands and giggled at the sight of her silver wedding band, placed there by her new husband who was currently snoring softly beside her.  
“Mrs Emily Quinn.” She murmured to herself and couldn't stop the beaming grin that settled over her face however she knew two things, one was that she really wanted to read the inscription inside her wedding ring and the second was that she was desperate for the toilet. Deciding to combine the two, Emily slipped out of bed and grabbed one of Brian’s t shirts that was laid atop the washing hamper, slipping on the overly large garment and inhaling her husband’s unique scent, allowing it to wash over her and soothe her mind and body.   
Sitting on the toilet Emily pulled off her wedding ring and peered inside, immediately noticing the beautifully delicate script inside the silver band and upon reading it she immediately teared up, the message so heart felt but so typically her husband.  
‘You are my guiding light through the darkness.’   
Slipping her wedding ring back on she wiped her eyes however the tears wouldn't stop coming and Emily sat on the toilet in the same position for close to ten minutes, her thoughts dancing back through time to varying times where Brian had fell into a dark places and had to be brought back into the light and then she recalled the heart to heart they’d had early in their relationship when he had explained about his depression and his previous engagement; the words on the inside of her wedding ring was a very real reminder of their life and their love.   
“Brian you soppy sod!” She whispered to herself as she wiped away the tears from her face, feeling much lighter after having a good cry alone. Deciding that she would shower whilst she was in the bathroom Emily set about starting her day. 

Listening to the sound of the shower down the hall Brian smiled at the thought that it was ‘his wife’ that was in there. Knowing that he had at least fifteen minutes of alone time he pulled his arms out of the duvet and takes a look at his wedding band, pulling the warm metal from his finger and partially sitting himself up, leaning against the pillows and allowing the morning light to shine upon the ring in his fingers.   
‘All you are, have been and are yet to be is why I love you.’   
Tears filled Brian’s eyes and in the meagre light of the bedroom, laying alone in his bed he felt no shame in allowing a number of tears to fall from his chocolate orbs as he contemplated his life with Emily. He had been openly honest with her from the start about his low points and his depression and she had taken it all in her stride, she accepted his moods and his bad days and they carried on with her always finding ways to cheer him up and drag him out of himself and he couldn't love her anymore for it.   
Lost in his thoughts Brian didn't hear the shower stop, nor did he take notice of the footsteps until he felt the bed dip and cool fingers were wiping away the tears that were running down his cheeks.  
“Brian are you okay?” The sound of Emily’s concerned voice reshifted his focus and without saying a word he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her damp frame and burying his wet face into the warm curve of her neck. She noticed his wedding ring wasn't on his finger and realised that he must have read the inscription on the inside and had clearly gotten caught up in his memories, much like she had earlier.  
“I meant every word inside your wedding ring baby.” She spotted, running her fingers up the back of his neck and tangling in his messy hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp.  
“Brian Michael Quinn, I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all you’ve yet to be.” She murmured and felt her own eyes well up as Brian let out a soft sob into the skin of her neck before pulling back and locking eyes, his shiny chocolate orbs focusing on her stormy grey ones, the pair of them reaching a silent resolution before they both used their thumbs to wipe away the others tears.   
“I love you so much.” Brian murmured, his voice soft- a combination of emotion and sleepiness.   
The tone however quickly changed when Brian looked down form Emily’s face and realised that she wasn't wearing any clothes, her towel unraveling itself when she had taken Brian into her arms.  
“You appear to be naked wife!” He smirked, his eyes roaming over her curves, drinking in the sight of her lightly tanned skin and smooth flesh.  
“So do you near husband.” Emily retorted before leaning forward and capturing Brian’s lips with her own.   
“I want you so much.” Brian murmured against her lips and Emily smiled, her hands already working on shifting the duvet to gain access to her husband's naked body, finally pushing them from his body to find him hardening under her gaze. With a peck on his lips Emily trailed her lips down Brian’s neck before reaching his chest, moving her body to settle between Brian’s thighs, her lips never pausing in their exploration of her husband’s deliciously broad hair chest.  
“Please.” He gasped and she eventually took pity on him, taking the head of his hardening cock between her lips and sucking gently, resting herself on her elbows as she balanced herself over his groin.  
“Oh Jesus!” He moaned and Emily hummed, the vibrations shooting through his cock and teasing the coil of arousal that was curling its way around his body.   
A large hand settled on Emily’s head however instead of pushing her further onto his erection he threaded his fingers through her hair and just held her there, content to allow her to set the pace but quickly throwing his head back when she moved her mouth, swallowing a fair amount of his considerable length in one go without warning.  
“Em you need to stop or I’m going to come straight away….like a teenager!” He chuckled and watched with heat in his eyes as Emily slid her lips from his length before pressing a soft kiss to the engorged purplish head.  
“Get up here.” He murmured, pulling his wife up his body until she was straddling his lap where she let out the filthiest groan he had heard as he pulled her down onto his cock.  
The pair of them moaned at the feeling and it took Emily a moment to get used to Brian’s size; no matter how many times they came together, his size always took a moment to get used to.   
“God you feel so good!” He murmured as his hands came to settle on her hips to guide her sweet movements. With a soft grunt Emily began to circle her hips, feeling herself getting wetter as he hit all the right places; Brian’s hands move from her hips to her shoulders as he pulled her body closer, his lips taking possession as he pressed her against his chest, delighting in the feel of Emily’s hard nipples pressed into the warm skin of his torso. With their lower halves slightly apart Brian bent his knees and used the leverage to thrust repeatedly into Emily, causing her to groan loudly into his mouth, her tongue teasing his bottom lip.   
“Jesus!” Emily gasped, her insides clenching at the absolute pleasure coursing through her veins.   
In a flash Brian had rolled them both over until he was atop of her, managing to manoeuvre her legs so that they were resting against his shoulders. With one swift plunge he was once again deep inside his wife, enough to make her insides cramp slightly at the position- but the pleasure far outweighed the slight discomfort. He wasted no time in thrusting in and out of her boneless body, his strong arms framing her head, allowing her to curl her fingers around his forearms, her short nails digging lightly into the skin.   
“Oh baby. This feels too fucking good!” Looking up at him, seeing his pleasure etched into his beautiful face, Emily felt her heart swell however the feeling was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure, her entire body spasming in ecstasy. Every nerve ending in her entire form was singing Brian’s name, her muscles clenching around him, halting his movements for just a moment. Emily knew her fingernails would leave marks in his forearms but she found she couldn’t stop herself at the moment, the orgasm taking total control of her body.  
“That’s it sweetheart. God I love to feel you coming round my cock!” His deliciously filthy mouth only served to heighten Emily’s pleasure, Brian’s deep, arousal filled voice making her shiver.  
“You’re coming again.” He groaned as he resumed his thrusting, just deep enough to cause a pleasurable twinge without hurting her.  
“No baby, your turn.” Emily murmured, taking her left hand and rubbing it through his hair, brushing the sweaty locks from his forehead.  
“No! You’re going to come again.” He ground out in a determined tone before bringing one of his hands to where they were joined; bringing a long finger to sit just above her clit. He knew exactly how sensitive his wife was after an orgasm so he avoided touching the delicate nub directly and instead pressed above it, pulling the hood of skin back to expose the over sensitive nub to the air. The movement made Emily shiver and a tingle of pleasure reignites the coil of pleasure in her lower stomach, making her entire body clench. A very unladylike grunt erupts from Emily making Brian chuckle, he knew his wife’s body so well and knew exactly what this kind of stimulation would do to her.   
Keeping his finger in position he sped up his thrusts and Emily suddenly didn’t think that she would live to see the end of this lovemaking- death by sex would be fun…however death by sex with Brian Quinn would be bloody glorious.   
“Im so close.” He murmurs, pressing a wet kiss to her left ankle that’s still currently over his shoulder; as pleasurable as Emily was finding this, she didn’t think that she would achieve another orgasm when suddenly Brian changed the angle of his thrust and he was now ever so slightly brushing against her exposed nub.   
“Fuck!” The language surprised them both but seemed to spur Brian on, his thrusts becoming more erratic and before Emily knew it, her toes were curling and her nerve endings were fizzing once again. The tight clench of Emily’s muscles from the second orgasm tipped Brian over the edge and he exploded with a slightly high pitched moan and a grunt, his body stilling for a second before his muscles spasmed and then he collapsed.   
Emily knew his collapse was imminent so had the forethought to move her legs to his hips, cradling her breathless husband as his sweaty body landed atop of her, face first into the pillow beside her head. She gently ran her fingers down his sweaty back and enjoyed the feeling of his larger body pressing her into the mattress.  
“Bloody hell.” Emily gasped, running her fingers back up his sweaty skin and through the soft but damp hair at the back of his head.  
“I think you've broken me wife!” Brian gasped however his voice was muffled as his face was still planted in the pillow.   
“You're broken?” She chuckled in surprise, “I’ll be lucky if I can walk straight for a week after that.”  
“Well I had to make sure you knew who you belonged to.” He smiled, lifting his face form the pillow to stare deeply into her eyes before pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose.  
“Body, mind, heart and soul I belong to you.” Emily murmured, her fingers brushing his hair away from his face once again.  
“And I belong to you too. Forever.” He murmured before snuggling into Emily’s body and she found she was quite content to be under her husband, his body still within hers as they basked in the moment of being together in every sense of the word


End file.
